Amaya Ever After
by Cloudline Dasher
Summary: Amaya, Jade, and around a hundred or so other humans find themselves tossed into Equestria. Each having to find their place in this new world. Amaya holds off on her dream to become a masseuse, only because she doesn't want to start over once they find a way back to Earth, but what happens if that never happens?
1. I: Prologue

Amaya Ever After

Written By: Cloudline Dasher

Edited By: N/A

Chapter One:

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was happening, just as Twilight had been monitoring since the arrival of Discord the first time. Everypony knew that spells, as well as any magically imbued creature, gives off a magical residue. When a pegasus controls the weather, when a Earth pony helps a plant grow, when a unicorn casts a spell, all leave a trace of magic behind. Long ago Starswirl recorded that the Everfree forest never runs out of magic, and Twilight later concluded that was because the forest was Equestria's filtering system for stray magic.

The problem is that once Discord broke free from his thousand year stone prison, his powers were too mighty for Everfree to absorb. The first time he tried to take over, it was so very gradual, but when he was freed, he tried to instantly spread chaos throughout the world. The dumping of such vast magical energy filled the entire atmosphere with magical energy, far too much for Everfree to absorb.

Twilight had no quarrel advising the Princess's about this dilemma. They weren't too happy about it either, but was more than willing to instantly investigate. A law was passed, banning all magic to the bare minimum. No more casting spells for convenience, not even to carry a simple cup or book. As for the Pegasi, they were banned from controlling the weather to a degree. They were to only control the weather where crops or towns were. Anywhere else would just have to rain, sleet, or snow. As for Earth ponies, they were the only ones not banned, Equestria had to eat after all.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"No magic~!? How long must this go on for? It has already been months..." Blue Blood huffed, closing his newspaper and tossing it to the side. A maid snatched up the paper, placing it upon a nearby table, "This cannot be, I am royalty after all..."

"Blue Blood, why do you insist of holding your dilute blood relation to the princess's above everypony's head? Everypony is growing tired of your charades, and are about ready to put you in your place." A pink unicorn mare frowned, yet to even glance at her supposed cousin. She gently lay down on the couch opposite of the white stallion, using her magic to push a strand of her baby blue mane from her face. Her cutie mark was exactly as her name; a clarinet.

The pompous royal's eye twitched, tapping his hoof on his knee to contain his anger, "How would you know, anyway, Clarinet? Your mother was a poor musician, that just so happened to steal my uncles heart. You and your fool mother became rich because of the ridiculous notion of love."

"I've told you before... Call me Clari! I'm not a musical instrument you place your mouth upon, I just play a clarinet." the pink unicorn chided, a distinct foul taste in her mouth as she glared daggers at Blue Blood.

"Maybe if a pony was willing to place their mouth on you, you may... Ow~!" Blue Blood yelped as a hoof came colliding with the back of his head.

"Be nice to your cousin!" A voice snapped as she stepped over to a dresser where her purse lay.

"Y-yes mother..." Blue Blood frowned as Clari merely giggled.

"Let's go Clari, I promised your father I would have you on the train to Ponyville." Blue Blood's mother simply stated, heading straight for the front door.

"Yes, aunty Rose." Clari eagerly stated as she jumped from her spot and over to the door.

Once both were gone, Blue Blood jumped up from his spot on the couch, "No more! Royalty shouldn't be upheld to the same as commoners. I shall kill two birds with one stone. I will fix the so called global magical build up, gaining me respect once more, as well as getting to use my magic again!"

"But master Blood, shouldn't you speak with your moth-" The maid servant beckoned, hastily falling the white stallion.

"Blue~! Call me Master Blue... As for my mother, she always follows the law and her so called proper etiquette. Sometimes drastic measures are sometimes needed instead of following proper procedure." Blue Blood grinned wickedly, calmly walking to a large room that contained a vast library inside.

"Y-yes... Master Blue..." The servant frowned, following the stallion until he halted her with his hoof.

"I'm sorry, but you mustn't be allowed to see. I have prepared for the longest time, and cannot have witness to my master plan!"

"Yes... Master." The servant once again stated, but this time bowing and turning to leave.

The doors to the library closed, leaving Blue Blood to his self. He however failed to realize the servant was still looking in. Stepping over to a book case, Blue Blood used his magic to pull a decently sized statue, which merely arced as if it was physically attached to the shelf itself. The servants eyes went wide eyed as the book case moved off to the side, revealing a large staff that lay mounted to the wall just behind where the book case had been.

"With this ancient staff, I shall consume all magic from the Everfree forest. Without any magic, the forest will greedily suck up any traces of magic, restoring the world, and ultimately making me a national hero!"

Meanwhile, the servant stepped back, "N-no... that staff is... it can't be?" Without realizing, she backed up into a table, knocking a snow-globe from the table. Out of reflex, the servant darted forward, catching the orb before it shattered against the marbled tile. She sighed in relief, but shuffled to her hooves as Blue Blood could be heard stepping to the door.

Sticking his head out of the library, Blue Blood called out, "Elena? Is that you?" however nopony was to be seen. Shrugging his shoulders, Blue Blood closed the door, returning to the staff.

"I have to warn somepony!" The servant panted, her heart racing in fear and excitement.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was the perfect place, at least Blue Blood thought. A cliff in the middle of the Everfree forest that overlooked everything. He could barely see the town of Ponyville in the distance, and could see using his transportation spell was a grand idea. He could drain the forest, and get back even before afternoon tea. Chuckling awfully menacingly, Blue Blood levitated the staff high in the sky, "Swirl staff of the stars, gather your energy, feast on the forest's magic~!"

Soon enough, magic seemed to swirl from each individual tree, trickling life into the staff that remained elevated above Blue Blood, "I shall be respected once more! If not for my rightful lineage, then for my brave heroic deed!"

The stallion grinned wickedly, staring over the forest as the trees lost their color.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elena stumbled several times over her own hooves, but managed to reach the castle. Her lungs ached, and her body produced a heated sweat due to the baring sun up above. The guards ponies at the front doors of Celestia's castle halted her as they demanded, "Halt~! Identify yourself!"

All the servant pony could muster was, "S-starswirl's... staff... tell Celestia!"

The ponies had been warned of any threats that could possibly resurface. Starswirl's staff was definitely on that list. One unicorn guard used his magic to pull Elena along forcefully, as the other pegasi guard led the way. Celestia blinked in confusion as Elena was pretty much thrown at her hooves, "what is the meaning of-"

Celestia was quickly cut off as the Pegasi guard hastly blurted out, "This pony claims that Starswirl's staff has resurfaced!"

"I... is this true, my little pony?" Celestia asked the small green servant mare, the utmost worry in her voice.

"Y-yes your majesty... Master Blood wishes to use the staff to absorb Everfree's magic." Elena quickly blurted out, returning to her panting soon after.

"That fool colt..." Celestia scrunched up her nose, standing from her throne, "Wake my sister! Tell her to meet me in the Everfree forest!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

However it was too late. The skies darkened, and the entire Everfree forest was left grey and lifeless. Timberwolves crumbled into stacks of branches and twigs. Manticores branched off into many far weaker animals, and so went the entire forest as every last drop was consumed by Starswirl's staff.

"You fool! Do you not know that without Everfree's magic, it loses its ability to consume magic?!" Luna stomped her hoof, gaining the attention of Blue Blood.

Blue Blood just laughed, waving his hoof idly, "Don't you worry, I'm not taking all of it. The forest is already consuming all of the stray magic. Just look if you don't believe me."

All three of the ponies looked to the sky, and sure enough the magic could be seen being pulled from the sky. Blue Blood's eyes jerked over to the staff, as a large crack formed on its side, "N-no~!"

"Blue Blood~!" The Princess's yelled as the staff exploded, sending Blue Blood careening off the cliff.

Celestia merely closed her eyes, encasing Blue Blood in her yellow aura. The fool stallion lay unconscious at their feet, while they were left gawking up at the sky. The magic could be seen being absorbed back into Everfree at a rate where every single tree could be seen thriving with magic and life. They easily grew three, four, five times their size, and even Timberwolves could be seen towering throughout the forest. Which none of that mattered at the moment as a vast wind seemed to pick up, sucking anything it could up in the air.

A portal was opening in the sky, and another planet, another world all its own could be seen just beyond. The portal was greedily snatching anything to fill the gap. In the distance the Princess's could see that ponies were drifting up into the sky. The portal desperate to steal the ponies and toss them to who knows where.

Glancing to the other, the sisters knew what must be done. They both flew toward the portal, their magic keeping them from being pulled into the vortex. With all the power of the moon and sun, they easily halted the swift winds from pulling anything from their world, through. However, they failed to stop the trees that had already made it through, before they had set up the barrier.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Anything good on?" Amaya asked as her friend Jade flipped through the channel.

Amaya lived with Jade for the longest time. They were almost like sisters, even to the point of arguing sometimes. While Jade stood fairly tall, around six foot, Amaya was barely around five-two. Amaya's eyes were a bright green, while her hair was brown and stopped mid back; it was normally pulled back into a pony tail. Jade however, despite her name, her eyes was brown. Her hair was tomboyishly short, and was dyed white, with green streaks through it.

They both frowned as the same news reporter could be seen on each and every one. Finally giving up, Jade turned up the volume. The reporter could be seen holding onto his hat as he gripped the mic tightly in his other hand, "As you can see behind me, a large portal has opened, sucking anything that isn't tied down into it. Only news we have is that NASA determines that it is a black hole to another world. They have experimented with black hole devices, and will attempt to shoot their latest invention into the portal; hopefully closing the rift. As you can see, they didn't waste any time getting here and setting up."

Beyond the reporter, large equipment were set up. A large circular orb lay attached to a semi, which all seemed to almost levitate due to the fierce winds. Even the workers needed to hold on as the reporter started once more, "The winds dare to rip anything from the planet. NASA speculates that once they shoot the probe into the portal, that everything will be vastly pulled through. Everyone should remain indoors until it passes."

"Will you stop that!" Jade snapped, slapping Amaya in the arm.

Glancing down, Amaya realized she had been twitching her leg up and down. Glancing from the window, both Jade and Amaya could see the winds throwing boxes, bags, and many other things into the air, "They seem to be close by... that... that's just a few streets down isn't it?" Amaya frowned panicky, staring intently at the news report.

"Oh come on, you really believe..." Jade stood up, stepping over to the window. Her jaw dropped as she looked up, seeing another planet through a large swirling hole in the sky.

Amaya joined her by looking from a second window. Upon inspection, a possibly mile wide circle hovered in the sky. A swirl of purple and smoke circled the hole, almost like water circling a drain. In the back ground, they both heard the reporter start up once more, "I've just heard that we have sixty seconds until they shoot their machine into the rift. Let's us count down in harmony, it may be the last thing any of us do together. Fifty eight, fifty seven."

Heart racing, Amaya panicked, "We should find better shelter!"

"Where? We live in a single story house... we don't have a basement." Jade frowned, trying her best to hide her own fear.

"The neighbors! We could-"

"forty-four, forty-three."

"We would never make it!" Jade retorted.

"Thirty, Twenty-Nine"

Amaya quickly turned, her back hitting the wall. She quickly slid down, falling to a sitting position. She flinched as a hand was placed on her knee. She hesitantly looked up to see Jade smiling down to her, her hand extended, "It's okay, whatever happens, it will be okay."

"Ten, Nine, eight."

Gently nodding, Amaya took her friends hand as Jade helped her up. They both rushed to the couch and sat down, "Three... Two..."

"One." The reporter finally said as the large NASA made ball was released from the bed of a semi.

The silver ball could clearly be seen as a complex machine, and as it raised up to the air, it swirled faster and faster. Lights emanated from the orb as it flared to life. It lightly blinked as it disappeared into the rift. For a moment everything slowed, that was until suddenly gravity seemed to just stop working. Jade and Amaya held each others hands as they floated up into the air. Glancing to the window, their hearts seemed to stop as they noticed Earth becoming farther and farther away.

"T-the black hole... it's sucking us in~!" Jade clenched tighter, trying her best to hold tight to Amaya.

Everything faded into a white light, and gravity seemed to kick back in. Amaya and Jade screamed out as they plummeted to Equestria. A loud whistle could be heard as NASA's orb finished its job with closing the portal. Everything calmed, and once again Amaya and Jade found themselves weightless.

Inching their eyes open, they softly landed to the ground. Getting to their feet, Jade wobbled over to the window. Jade grew still as she waved Amaya over, "Y-you gotta see this..."

Shuffling over to the window, Amaya gazed across possibly a hundred humans being set down by either yellow, or purple auras. What really drew their attention was two large... what seemed like horses, flew from the sky. One was rather large, and the other a dark purple. Running to the front door, Jade and Amaya threw it open to dart outside. Their house remain somewhat intact, but they were definitely in an entirely new world.


	2. II: Race to the Spa

Amaya Ever After

Written By: Cloudline Dasher

Edited By: Not yet Edited

Chapter Two: Race to the Spa

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Day 35 in Equestria\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It had been a little over a month since they had been pulled into Equestria, and it wasn't so bad; at least Jade thought so. Along with them, their house was pulled into Equestria, and with the help of magic, and a few Earth ponies, their home was brought to Ponyville. It was fixed up, and now they lived comfortably, all the while owning their house. Amaya had to admit she felt a tad bit guilty. They were renting that house, and now it felt as if they had just hijacked and ran off with it.

Letting out a soft sigh, Amaya eyed her iced tea that lay in between her fingers on the table. She was on break from working at a local diner, as a waitress. To her, this was a crap job, but at the moment it was her only income. Many of the other humans had already found places in the world. One in particular that drew her in, was this human massage therapist in Canterlot. He apparently had no problem starting a permanent career here in a world full of ponies. He was living it up, following his profession here in Equestria, while she just hesitated.

"Hey, Amaya!" A rainbow maned pony called out, sitting down at the booth that the brown haired human sat at.

Amaya just smiled, glancing up from her tea, "Hey, Dash! Done with the weather already?"

"Yeah, with most of the magic used up, we are allowed to take care of all Equestria again. We are really backed up, and Celestia is having all ponies aid in the recovery." Rainbow explained, waving a waitress on over.

"I'm still wrapping my head around magic... Back home the weather controls itself..." Amaya giggled, shaking her head.

Rainbow Dash was about to say something, but was silenced when the waitress came over. A mare by the name of Tulip was dressed in an apron. The apron contained a tag that read, 'Tulip', and the apron itself had an embroidered patch that read, 'Tulip's Pastries and Lunching.' Her coat was a magenta, while her mane was a light pink. Her cutie mark consisted of a tulip inside two slices of bread. Tulip just smiled brightly as she asked, "How may I serve you miss Dash?"

"The usual, as usual, Tulip." Dash chuckled, turning her attention back to Amaya, "Has Aloe and Lotus said anything else to you?"

The prismatic pegasi failed to notice as Tulip locked gazes with Amaya for a moment, motioning for the clock. She still had ten minutes for break, but that didn't stop Tulip making sure she didn't waste any time on the clock. Once Tulip was gone, Amaya turned her attention to Dash, "They caught me on my way to work this morning. They keep asking me to come work for them, and they would train me. Apparently Aloe is licensed to personally train ponies to be a masseuse. I would just need to learn from her, but I don't know..."

Dash shot Amaya a frown, before saying, "Look... just... think of it as practice. I know you have hope of going home and all, but you should really take the job. I don't know what it is with you."

The bipedal human frowned, placing her elbow on the table, and resting her chin in her palm, "I've been thinking about it, but you want to know the truth? I think I just don't want to get to love this place. I'm afraid if I settle down, I wont want to go home when the time comes."

"Aaannd... that is a bad thing... why?" Rainbow furrowed her brow, staring at her friend, but her attention was broken when Tulip placed a small plate of salmon in front of her, along with a glass of apple juice, "Thanks Tulip."

"No problem hun." Tulip smiled before stepping over to Amaya and whispering in her ear, "Two more minutes." and then walking off to another table.

"Sorry Dash..." Amaya sighed, getting up from her spot in the booth, "I need to get back to work."

The cerulean pegasi shot her friend a concerned glance, "I-I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah." Amaya nodded, locking eyes with her pegasus friend before turning to take orders and serve food.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_'Maybe Dash is right... I should really at least give the job at the spa a chance... At least it would pay better, and I wouldn't have to serve tables anymore.'_ Amaya sighed at that last part.

During college she had spent most of her time as a waitress. She never thought she would end up as one afterward. She thought she would have been a masseuse back on Earth by now. Amaya had wondered why the ponies were so trusting when they said they had a degree, or any knowledge at all for that matter. Celestia and Luna even offered to provide documentation of proof; almost like a ponified degree. Later on, however, she came to find out that all they really had to do was cast a spell which was like a lie detector test. Amaya wouldn't have ever known that they were casting spells on the humans, if Twilight hadn't mentioned anything.

It sure was lucky that all the ponies were so willing to help the stranded humans. Giving them jobs, building a charity to help them start out, even going so far as to help Amaya and Jade pull their house from its landing spot in Everfree forest, all the way to Ponyville. With a small portion of the charity profits, the house was really nice again. Not many other humans had the great advantage of bringing their homes with them. Which that just left Amaya and Jade in the head of the line, since they were the easiest to set their life in order.

All the ponies were really nice, but what really drew Amaya in was Dash and her friends. They really were only there due to the Princesses asking them to help keep the humans under control. Being the first ones to be taken care of, led them to be the ones to be questioned of their world. Ever since then, they sort of just befriended one another, and became really close. It helped that Pinkie Pie would use any reason to have the six friends together with the only two humans living in Ponyville.

For Amaya however, Rainbow Dash just seemed to click. Dash seemed ready to help a friend within a moments notice, but wouldn't hold back her personality. They really won the prismatic mare over when Rainbow played a prank on Jade, and Amaya just commented, "Finally! Someone finally got you back, Jade!"

Upon reaching her home, Amaya realized she had been daydreaming the entire way home. She flinched when she realized she still had her apron on from work. She gently face palmed as she shook her head, "Not again... Hopefully Tulip wont mind... I'll just bring it back tomorrow."

Opening her mail box, Amaya pulled out the only letter. The letter was purple and decorated with fragrances and glitter. The letter had been addressed from the spa, and was sent to her. Amaya waited until she was inside, sitting down on her couch before opening it. She jumped a little as two tickets fell from the envelope. Bending down between her feet, Amaya picked up the tickets. The letter itself didn't say anything other than, "Please enjoy our complimentary spa passes."

Amaya instantly knew why they had sent the passes. It was most likely to get her to come in so they could 'persuade' her into working for them. Leaning back against the sofa, Amaya gently sighed.

"What are those?" A voice asked as Jade appeared through the doorway of the kitchen.

Turning her head, Amaya's cheeks lightly flared, "Don't you have any shame?.."

There stood Jade in nothing but panties. A glass in hand, while using the other hand to clean the inside of it with a rag, "Oh come on..." Jade chuckled, a devilish smirk on her face, "You see naked ponies all day!"

Averting her gaze, Amaya frowned, "Y-yeah... but that's different..."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. They are a lot like animals, aren't they?" Jade retorted, mainly joking as she turned back for the kitchen.

Jumping up from the couch, Amaya followed her friend into the kitchen, "Technically we are animals too... Ponies and humans both have the same level of intelligence. If we're not animals, then they're definitely not either."

Jade just merely shrugged her shoulders, returning to the sink, "Yeah, but admit it... Ponies aren't quite as smart as us."

"Why? Because they use magic instead of science?" Amaya frowned, wondering how shallow her friends thoughts truly went for the ponies.

"Well..." Jade fell silent, still washing a cup here or there, "Humans have come so far, and we have even started creating robots."

"So? Twilight has a spell for bringing objects to life. Magic is their science, and you have no right to compare. Even if they didn't have magic, and they weren't as advanced as humans. It doesn't mean they are animals just because we are smarter or further with our technological advances. You act as if humans are the most intelligent thing in existence, and everything else cannot compare?"

Drying off her hands, Jade turned to face Amaya, letting out a sigh, "I just didn't think okay? There, you happy? God, you are so sensitive. I just have trouble seeing them being..."

"Equals?" Amaya furrowed her brow, crossing her arms.

"People..." Jade corrected, crossing her arms as well, "I just can't picture dating one is all... too much like bestiality for me... Then again, I don't spend as much time with them as you do... How did we even start talking about this anyway?"

Amaya managed to glance over Jade's still naked form, before quickly averting her gaze with a blush, "Because you're parading around in the nude! At least ponies can walk around and not... jiggle..." her voice trailed off there at the end, making Jade laugh.

"Does it really bother you that much?!" she laughed once more, shaking her head, "You're really something, you know?"

"Just put on some clothes!" Amaya yelled, turning back for the living room.

"Whatever you say, mom!" Jade chuckled, turning back to finish the dishes.

Amaya just merely let out a flustered sigh as she gently placed her face into her palm, shaking her head in disapproval.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Day 36 in Equestria\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Upon coming to Equestira, it was rather curious as to why ponies could speak English. Amaya once asked Twilight about it, but she just stated that five century's ago, Celestia cast a spell for all species to be able to understand one another. The main reason for it was so the Griffons and Ponies could understand one another and stop the slaughter from misunderstandings. After that, led the way to peace treaties, and ultimately the junior speedsters that was meant for Griffons and Pegasi to get to know one another better, as well as to share flying knowledge. Amaya commented that it was a lot like the universal translator from Star Trek, but it just went over Twilight's head and earned her a snide comment from Jade, "Trekkie geek."

Which was kind of funny since Jade had been persuaded to watch a few episodes. It was touch and go, but after promising to buy Jade a six pack, she readily agreed. After that, whenever Amaya would watch the show, Jade would suddenly plop herself down with some sort of inebriating drink in hand. Though Amaya doubted her friend would ever admit liking the show.

Today wasn't particularly different from any other day. It seemed to be far more sunny than anything. Amaya supposed that the ponies preferred it over the rain or storms. Glancing around for a moment, it seemed to be one of the less crowded days as well. There were maybe a pony here or there, and with it being Saturday, most of the ponies she saw were fillies or colts. Patting her pocket, she could faintly feel the two passes in her pocket. Her first person to ask would be Rainbow Dash, but Amaya immediately remembered that the mare wasn't into being pampered. Though, it wouldn't hurt to ask anyway, right?

As she walked through town, her goal was the mailbox at the edge of town, in an empty field. Above the field and the sole mailbox, hovered a cloud home, which could be considered a mansion. It was massive, as well as high up. Rainbow once stated that Twilight could cast a spell for her to come up and hang, but Amaya wouldn't admit that she just didn't want too because of her fear of heights.

At first glance up at the cloud home, one would never be able to tell that the massive cloud was definitely a home of a flamboyant pegasi. However, that was only if you stood by the mailbox underneath it. If you stood far enough away from any direction, the waterfall dissipating into a rainbow was a dead giveaway for the cyan mare's home.

Clearing her voice, Amaya cupped her hands to her mouth, "Rainbow Dash!"

Today was supposed to be Dash's day off. By now Amaya was used to her blue friends routine, which usually meant staying home on her days off and screwing around with remodeling her home for the umpteenth time. That was if she wasn't out practicing for the Wonderbolts.

"Watch out!" Dash's voice could be heard, but as Amaya looked up, all she could see was a massive cloud darting her way.

"Umph! Amaya heaved as the cloud knocked her in the chest, sending her to her rump. The grass possibly staining her denim jeans.

"Hehe... sorry about that, it kind of got away from me." Rainbow admitted rather unashamed as she hovered over the human, offering a hoof.

"It's okay..." Amaya stated as she took the hoof, being lifted up to her feet and almost off the ground a tad bit before standing on her own again.

Before she could say anything else, Rainbow landed as she asked, "What brings you here? Old Tulip head give you the day off?"

Amaya gently covered her mouth as she giggled, "Dash, she's not that old."

"Humph..." Rainbow frowned as her wings slightly flared, "She could at least give you a night off a week. Everypony else in this town gets a day off each week, why not you?"

The ponytailed human blinked as she thought, '_w-wow... she's really upset that I don't get any days off!'_ She weakly smiled as she crossed her arms defensively, "Tulip is just short staffed and is giving me extra pay. It's not like I work all that long each day..."

"Whatever..." Rainbow scrunched up her nose, but it quickly vanished as she took to the air, meeting the tall human eye to eye, "So did you want to hang out, or what?"

"Actually..." Amaya slowly stated as she pulled the passes from her pocket, presenting them to her flying friend, "Aloe and Lotus sent me these. Most likely another ploy to persuade me to work for them. I'm not one to pass up a free massage, and just thought I'd ask you. Feel free to say no, I figured you probably would, but thought I'd ask anyway. I remember you saying you di-"

"I'll go." Rainbow stated rather flatly, which made Amaya raise her brow accusingly.

"Are you sure? You don't have too, if you don't want too? I just didn't want you feeling left out." Admitted the human as she eyed her friend skeptically.

"Sure, why not? As long as nopony touches my hooves!" Rainbow chuckled, but it seemed halfhearted and unsure.

Remaining silent for a moment, Amaya made sure to give her a chance to back out. Dash took notice as she turned her brows down in a defensive rage, "Hey, I'm sure okay! I'm the pony of loyalty, of course I'd accept a chance to hang out with you!"

Letting out a soft giggle, Amaya released her glare as she raised up her hands, "Okay, well when do you want to go? I have today off, so we can do it a little later if you are doing something?"

Dash bit her lower lip as she glanced up to her cloud home. At the moment, a gaping hole was left open to her living room, but from right here it couldn't be seen. Bringing her eyes back to her friend, she rubbed the nape of her neck, "Actually, just give me a sec, kay?"

"I can come back-" Amaya started to say, before Dash suddenly leaped into the sky, disappearing behind her cloud house, "Later..."

Zooming up to the large hole in the house, Rainbow glanced about for any extra cloud. She bit her lip as she thought to herself, '_It takes time to turn regular clouds into brick cloud...' _Turning around, Dash flapped her wings as she took off toward a few nearby clouds, "I'll just use these for now... they'll last until later..."

Forcing the clouds in the hole, in mere moments it looked just like a regular wall again, "There... that should keep birds from nesting inside."

Doing a flip backwards, she spiraled back to the ground. Coming to a halt as she smiled to Amaya, "Kay, let's go!"

Amaya glared at her once more, trying to gauge if she really wanted to go to the spa, but ultimately just smiled, "Race you!"

The tall human took off running, giggling as she glanced back to the cyan mare.

"Oh no you don't!" Rainbow smiled at the thought of a 'friendly' competition. The unspoken words enough to say where the finish line was; the Spa.


	3. III: Contracts and Horsefeathers

Amaya Ever After

Written By: Cloudline Dasher

Edited By: N/A

Chapter Three: Contracts and Horsefeathers

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Day 36 in Equestria\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Almost stumbling to a halt, Amaya placed her hand on the spa. Rainbow had already been there for possibly a few minutes, and hadn't even broken a sweat. The female human however, was panting and heaving up a lung. In the past she wasn't one for sports or even exercise for that matter. She had to admit, thanks to Dash, she had probably lost some weight, and expected that with Dash around, she would definitely put on some muscle.

"Geeze, you sound like you're about to drop dead!" Rainbow teased, but Amaya could faintly hear honest worry in her voice.

"Ha..." Amaya panted, falling silent as she removed her hand from the wall and stood straight, "Ha..."

Dash shuffled her gaze for a moment, before taking a step closer, "Seriously though... are you alright?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Amaya smiled, already gaining her breath back.

Once her breathing was slowed to a steady breath, and her heart calmed, they pushed their way through the front doors. The cool interior was a large change to the almost uncomfortably warmth outside. Up in the corners of the main lobby hung speakers that played gentle sounds of water trickling down a stream. Stepping up to the counter, Amaya tapped the small metal bell, which chimed throughout the building. They instantly heard, "Please make yourself comfortable while we finish up with our current customers."

Amaya and Dash glanced to one another, before turning their attention to the seats. It was just like in the human world. Except each chair was elongated for ponies to comfortably lay across it. The chairs also happened to be far lower to the ground for easy access by anyone. Amaya however, being a tall biped, had to consider either uncomfortably sitting in one, or sitting in the floor. Dash took notice of her friends rather audible sigh and followed suit as she sat in the floor.

Rainbow was about to lay down next to her, when Amaya stopped, "You can sit down in the chair, I don't mind."

The cyan mare looked over to the chair, before returning her eyes to Amaya, "I don't really feel comfortable sitting in a soft chair while you're in the floor. Just doesn't seem right to me."

It didn't take any convincing as the human merely nodded, motioning Dash over to her. At first, Amaya had been taken aback at the ponies need to show affection, to even a friend. They would often enough rub shoulders, nuzzle cheek to cheek, or even lay down together. However much Amaya hated to admit it, she was gradually starting to get used to it. Even if she would sometimes forget and shy away.

The prismatic mare crossed her forehooves in front of her, and lowered her head as her human friend reached over her body. Amaya grabbed a newspaper from a coffee table and glanced at the front page. She let out a sigh and shook her head, "Blueblood made the front page again..."

Flashing the newspaper her way, Rainbow instantly was met with a picture of a disheveled Blueblood in front of an angry Celestia. She was about to read allowed, but the newspaper was hastily pulled away. Amaya read allowed before Dash could ask what it said, "Today, Princess Celestia and the supposed 'royal' was found in the Canterlot court yard. Celestia had been said to be deciding the stallions punishment for the use of Starswirl's staff. Our ruler and Princess was overheard, saying these words, "Blueblood, no matter the ties your ancestors have to me, your actions could have possibly doomed us all. However, due to you being family I will go lenient on you. For now forth, you will have to work at anything you hope to achieve. Clarinet will be the heir to your fortune. You however, will need to either beg her for mercy, or get used to having a commoners job."

"Serves him right..." Dash murmured, her mind drifting over to Rarity and how the arrogant stallion had treated her at the Gala.

"I think he deserves worse... He is the sole reason I'm stuck in this world. I could have been back home as a masseuse, working under a doctor until I started my own practice." Amaya frowned, her heart aching and her anger flaring.

She failed to notice her pegasi friend's ears droop. Dash shuffled slightly as she spoke, "Yeah, but then we wouldn't be friends. That has to count for something, doesn't it?"

Her anger instantly vanished as Amaya eyed her friend, guilt sinking into her gut, "W-well... yeah... And I wouldn't trade that for the world..."

"Then what about at least trying to be happy here? Just look how successful that other human Lumiere was in Canterlot? You could be just as successful here in Ponyville!" Dash smiled hopeful, her eyes locked on her friend.

Lowering the newspaper, Amaya fell quiet. She glanced over the picture of Blueblood and Celestia, '_I suppose I could give it a try... My family has probably already had a funeral for me.'_ Glancing over to her pony friend, she softly smiled, which Dash couldn't help but return the gesture, '_My friends really care for me. I could give it a try, I suppose.'_

"Amaya!" An overly excited Aloe yelled as she neared the two, "And Miss Rainbow Dash! Oh how wonderful!"

Getting up from the floor, Amaya pulled the passes from her pocket and presented them to Aloe, "I got these in the mail, I know you have walk ins, but if you're too busy-"

"Of course not, darling!" Lotus chimed as she stepped from the back.

Two random ponies stepped out the front door, apparently refreshed. They were probably the previous customers for a message. Aloe stepped over to the door, flipping the sign to closed. Amaya watched them curiously, "Why did you-"

"I will be blunt with you, hun. We wish for you to work for us, and we are willing to bargain for your contract." Aloe smiled, stepping behind the counter before pulling out a two page contract and placing it onto the counter top.

"C-contract?" Amaya went slightly wide eyed.

"Contract?! What are you two trying to pull?" Dash grabbed hold of Amaya's hand with her teeth and tugged her, releasing long enough to speak, "Come on, we should have Twilight present if you're going to sign anything!"

"You can fully read it yourself, but it's just a basic one year contract where you work for us. Most of the contract is just benefits and blanks for anything we need to 'add' to get you to work for us!" Lotus added with an honest and innocent smile.

Amaya shuffled her gaze in between the two ponies, before Dash tugged her friends hand once more, "Working for you is one thing, but what if she had only one chance at going home? She would lose it because she would have to stay here and work for you!"

"That is also in here!" Aloe stated in a sing song voice, "She can quit at any time if it means going back to Earth. Otherwise she stays with us!"

The colorful pegasi glanced up to Amaya, but currently the humans gaze was focused on the contract on the table, apparently reading it. Everypony suddenly grew quiet, allowing the human to think for the moment. After a moment or two, Amaya grabbed the pen, but Dash jumped forward grabbing her arm, "If this is what you want to do, fine! But at least negotiate a bit, maybe you could get a bonus or something?"

"Yes Amaya!" Lotus smiled bright, looking to her sister, whom just nodded in approval, "We are ready to offer a full paid vacation for you and another if you accept. You don't even need to start work until the vacation is over!"

"H-how... how long?" Amaya stuttered, her hand relaxing and Dash reluctantly pulled away.

"You mean the vacation? A week, and the destination is negotiable. So what do you say?" Aloe stated, using a hoof to push the contract a few inches more toward the human.

For a moment Amaya eyed the contract, but her gaze was stolen as her rainbow maned friend spoke, "What are the destinations?"

Darting under the counter, Aloe resurfaced with several brochures, "Granted, we cannot afford the more, shall we say... spots fit for royalty. However! You can choose from Canterlot, Crystal Empire, or Neighagra falls."

Lotus reached across the counter to flip open each of the three pamphlets, "Canterlot has plenty of sights to see, like Canterlot gardens. It was where Discord was trapped in stone, of course with him free again, his particular statue is no longer there. You can also get to see the Princesses raise and lower the moon each dusk and dawn. Crystal Empire has the Crystal sports that are usually hosted by Prince Shining Armor. Then there is Neighagra falls. It was created as a tourists rest spot. Plenty of mixed culture from the Griffons, all the way to Zebra's and horses from Saddle Arabia. The restaurants there have a vast variety to say the least."

Looking over to her right, Amaya and Dash locked eyes for a moment. The cyan mare let out a soft sigh as she released her friends arm, "It's you're choice, it's just contracts are a big deal here in Equestria. You could get in a lot of trouble if you don't uphold your end of it."

"It's pretty much a sign of trust. You promise to do something and if you don't, you spend time in prison." Rainbow stated with a sour taste in her mouth, but decided to let her friend decide for herself. At least their was a way to opt out if there was a way back to Earth.

Lowering the pen to the paper, Amaya quickly signed her name. Aloe and Lotus quickly smiled as they took turns shaking her hand. Aloe pulled away the contract as she pulled on a painting that opened like a cabinet door. Behind it lay a safe that with a few combinations, opened to reveal paperwork, bits, and other items. Once the Contract was inside, the safe was sealed and the painting covering it. Lotus smiled as she stated, "You can head to your vacation Monday. Just choose a destination and we will have everything set up for you."

Stepping around the counter, Aloe motioned for the hall, "Now, how about that free massage?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The way home was rather quiet as Dash walked alongside her human companion. The sun was lowering, but they had a good hour of light left at best. Deciding to be delicate about the situation, Dash decided to ask, "So which of the three spots are you wanting to go to?"

"I'm not sure... I'd like to go to Canterlot one day to see Lumiere, and to see what he is like, but I've heard of Neighagra Falls, and really want to go there."

"Well, you can always just go to Canterlot for a visit. It isn't that far away. Why not go to Neighagra? It may be your only chance to go." Rainbow noticed her own negative tone, but for the life of her couldn't sound more happy for her.

"Is something wrong, Dash?" Amaya furrowed her brow in worry, knowing it possibly had something to do with the contract she just signed.

"I just don't want you getting in trouble. I've seen ponies in contracts that didn't fully read it, or there were hidden loopholes which they had to do terrible things to not go to jail." Rainbow turned her head forward to make sure her friend couldn't see her frown.

"Have you been in a contract before?" Amaya had to ask.

Dash grimaced as her ears tucked back, "No... but that was how Derpy ended up with Dinky..."

Amaya fell speechless, but continued her walking. Once on the edge of Ponyville, Dash's cloud home came into view. Turning to face her friend, Dash sighed, "Anyway, I did have fun with you. Maybe you will have more days off now, and we can hang out more."

"Yeah..." Amaya smiled, hating how awkward the moment seemed to feel. Dash was about to fly up to her home before Amaya reached out, "Dash!"

Stopping in mid flight, Dash turned around to meet her friend eye to eye, "Something wrong?"

"Would you want to go to Neighagra with me?"

Rainbow's eyes went wide for a moment, and a smile crept onto her face, "But... I thought you would take Jade? She's your sister isn't she?"

"Not a real sister, Dash... She's an awesome friend, but I don't want to spend all my time with her. I would rather spend my vacation with you."

The prismatic pegasi fell silent for a moment, her wings beating faster, with a grin forming on her face. When her eyes returned to Amaya's, she chuckled, "Sure, I wouldn't mind a vacation." Dash was about to turn away when she paused, "What are you going to do about Tulip?"

"I'll finish out the week and give her ample time to find a replacement. Friday will be my last day and then we will take the train that night. Should reach Neighagra by Sunday morning I suspect."

"Sounds like a plan." Rainbow smiled with enthusiasm this time, but soon her face softened into a hesitant unsure glare, "I'm glad you're trying to be happy here. Who knows, you might find a cute stallion." She finished by blowing a raspberry at her tall friend.

Averting her eyes, Amaya simply blushed, "Uh... yeah... about that..."

The cyan mares ears flickered as she took the moment to land back on the ground, looking up to her friend, "hmm?"

"I don't... well... let me put it this way, do griffons and ponies ever get together?" Amaya rubbed her arm with her hand, hoping Dash could clarify a few things that ran through her mind.

Dash tilted her head in confusion, having an idea of where this was heading, but wasn't entirely sure, "Yeah, in fact I've dated one back in junior speedsters. I've also dated a buffalo, inter-species relationships are rare, but they're not really frowned upon, and I suppose lately they are becoming increasingly more popular, why?"

"Just a couple conversations I had with Jade. She says she loves it here, and is going to stay, but then the other day she said that she can't picture dating a pony because it feels like beastiality to her. I just wanted to see what you thought about it." Amaya glanced down to her pegasi friend, worry striking her as she noticed the confusion on the mares face.

"B-beastiality? That's where you mate with an animal right? How is it beastiality to be with a pony?" Rainbow couldn't seem to wrap her mind around it, but her eyes remained glued to her friend to clarify.

"Well, we have ponies back in our world, but they don't talk. They are like Winona, Owlicious, Opal, or any other animal. I tried telling her that you're not an animal because you are sentient, but I guess she can't look past the exterior."

"Whoa whoa!" Dash yelled out, flaring out her wings, almost taking to the air, "Are you sure JADE is the one that said all this?"

"Y-yeah... Unless a shapeshifter replaced her." Amaya raised her brow.

"Jade is with a herd. I hardly think she has any problems dating a pony!" Dash couldn't help her frown, knowing for a fact her friend wouldn't lie about this, but maybe she had misinformation.

Amaya's mouth fell open and closed, mouthing some inaudible words as if trying to sort through a dumbfounded amount of information, "What?! Are you sure?"

"Uh... yeah!" Dash chuckled, waving her hoof idly through the air, "She's currently with Pinkie and her stallion."

"Wait... She's with two ponies? Like polygamy or something?"

"Well yeah, that is what a herd is, you know?" Dash looked up to the humans confusion, and then it dawned on her, "That's right... most humans are monogamous aren't they?"

Simply answering her with a node, Rainbow continued, "Yeah, thanks to some advice from Rarity, the first date was the whole nine yards. Jade wore a bracelet to signify the courtship. Rarity is... also quite the gossip. She is all the time ranting one thing or another about Jade and Caramel."

"Caramel?" Amaya murmured, but it was loud enough for the pegasi to hear.

"Yeah, a stallion that lives in town. Anyway, they have been together for about a week now. You humans have only been here a month yet she seems to have jumped right into a relationship, so I don't know why she would say that stuff." Dash frowned, not helping the unbelieving look she was giving.

Falling silent, Amaya let her gaze fall to the ground, completely dumbfounded at the news. Then it clicked, and the rage built as if she should have seen it before, "She really was just trying to get under my skin!"

"U-under your skin? That's..." Rainbow grimaced as a shiver ran down her spine, "That's just disturbing."

Amaya blinked, but let out a chuckle, "It's just a saying, Dash."

"Didn't stop me from picturing it!" Dash let out a sigh as she shook her head to try and shake the image loose, "Anyway, why did you bring all this up anyway? Do you have a crush on somepony?" At the end of her sentence, Dash instantly hoped the answer was a no, but deep down she hoped it was a yes, and that yes was her.

Rainbow blinked when she realized what she had just thought, but quickly attempted to run off the thought as her attention returned to Amaya, "It just got me thinking was all. I instantly tried to defend ponies, saying they weren't animals and if anything if you are animals, then humans are too. However, that got me thinking, would I date a pony?"

Dash's mouth went dry, and her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't hardly believe Amaya's self question scared her, but had to ask, "And would you?"

"If somepony took a deep enough interest in me, I suppose I could." Amaya turned her eyes to the sky, but was simply met with the underside of Dash's mansion like cloud home.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dash raised her brow.

Shrugging her shoulders, Amaya let out a sigh, "I guess what I'm saying is, I'm not worried about being with anyone, pony or otherwise. But if someone comes along that seriously likes me enough to get to know me and wants to take it further, then fine."

They both fell silent, and a small grin crept onto Dash's face as if a secret hope swelled in her chest. The silence was cut short as flapping noises could be heard, followed by several birds exiting Dash's home. Darting up into the air, Dash cussed, "Oh horsefeathers!"

Amaya just merely giggled as she waved, "I'll let you get back to remodeling. See you tomorrow, Dash!"

Dash paused momentarily to turn around in the air, waving her hoof, "See ya!"

Turning back toward town, Amaya took her leave. Rainbow couldn't help but watch as she left, '_Why was I so interested if she would date a pony or not?'_ Wincing, something wet, thick, and rather sticky fell onto her head, "HORSEFEATHERS!"


	4. IV: Dating a Pony, Huh?

Amaya Ever After

Written By: Cloudline Dasher

Edited By: N/A

Chapter Four: Dating A Pony Huh?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Day 37 in Equestria\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Tuesdays..." Amaya sighed, shaking her head. She had already given her resignation to Ms. Tulip, and she didn't seem all that disappointed. However, her boss had her on the 'special' duty for the day, which meant she had to cook the Tuesday menu. It included dumping all the fresh daisies into a large pot and frying the petals and seeds. How anyone could ever fry a flower came to an utter loss to Amaya. Nonetheless, it was her duty, and she expected Tulip would work her to death till her last day. At least it would mean not dealing with anypony, just standing over a hot pot all day.

Luckily the day didn't seem to take too dreadfully long, and it was time to go home. Hanging her apron over the hook, she placed her hand on the handle to the back door and yelled to Tulip, "Night, Ms. Tulip! I'm headed home!"

"Hold it! Take out the trash before you go!" Tulip called back, most likely locking up the front, and ready to head home for herself.

Groaning silently to herself, Amaya ignored her aching body and replied, "I'm on it!"

"it's just trash... hopefully it hasn't piled up... too..." Amaya pulled open the door, her jaw hanging slightly slack at the back of the kitchen.

Seven large bag of ponies leftovers, and this or that lay across the floor, ready to be taken out back to the dumpster. Amaya's shoulders slumped as she whimpered, "What did I do to deserve this?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rainbow groaned as she pushed the last block into place. She hadn't even bothered the previous day to do anything about her ruined poop stained home. That left her taking the day off just to clean up and fix the hole in the wall. The house was clean, and the wall was fixed, but that just left her in dire need of a shower. Flying gently to her bathroom, she made sure as to not touch anything. Luckily her shower had a slightly different flooring than the rest of her house. The waterfall that fell through the center of her home, acted as her own renewable water source in her home, as well as her shower. Thanks to the sun, it would warm throughout the day, which left her with a problem of only being able to shower during the daytime, a little through the afternoon until it chilled thanks to the darkness and altitude.

Rainbow let out a gasp as she ran herself under, her muscles tired from the strenuous activity of running off birds, as well as cleaning their happy little nests and feces. Not to mention turning clouds into brick clouds and moving them about. As soon as she was clean, she let out a happy contented sigh as she relaxed under the water. Not caring that her usually rowdy mane drooped against her face and neck, only moving as a whim of the falling water that danced over her.

As she sat there relaxing in the warmth, her mind started to wander to the previous day, '_sure was fun, even if I had to clean my entire living room from bird poop...' _Rainbow let out a sigh, as she stepped from the water, '_I wonder what she's doing now? Hmph... probably home by now, that is if ole Turnip head didn't keep her doing some difficult task...'_

Moving from the bathroom, Rainbow didn't even bother to dry off. Normally she would fly around her home to dry off, but in her exhausted state, she simply decided to allow herself to dry naturally. Only real material in her home that could get wet was her comforter set, so she could just nap on her cloud couch, or even just the floor until she dried. It was one of the many positives of living high up in the clouds.

Upon reaching her living room, she motioned for Tanks food bowl that lay in the corner. Right beside that lay Tank himself, patiently waiting to be fed. Kissing him lightly on the head, she took the liberty of glancing about as if somepony could have seen. Looking back to Tank, she noticed the amused smirk on his face, "What!? I have to keep up my reputation! Even while at home."

Tank simply smiled slowly, as he dismissed her for the food that was now being poured into his bowl. After it was filled, Rainbow turned away for the couch. She inspected it for any poop she possibly missed, and once satisfied, she plopped herself down, "Mmmfph..." She groaned into the fluffy arm of the couch, rolling over onto her back. Her left wing was spread in between the couch and her side, while the other drooped off the side of the couch.

"What time is it?" Rainbow murmured to herself, her eyes taking a moment to accurately tell what time the clock was trying to tell her. She always thought of getting a digital clock, only because it always took her a moment to figure out what time it was with that clock with the arms, but made due only since the digital ones were more expensive, "eight... Amaya is probably back home eating dinner or taking a shower."

Laying back down, Rainbow let her eyes drift closed, exhaling a large breath nice and slow. It wasn't long until she drifted off to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wasn't long until Amaya was fresh out of the shower, and off to bed. However, she was too excited due to started her dream job as a masseuse. Now that she was actually going for it, the fear of having to start all over if she ever went home, just seemed to be a minor thing, '_Who knows... I may even prefer to stay in Equestria.'_

Sitting up in bed, Amaya pulled a pillow and hugged it to her chest, '_What am I saying? Even if I've never really cared about a boyfriend, how am I supposed to find somebody here, if I stay?'_ Amaya's eyes fell and her curiousness made her wonder, '_Ponies... Dash did say that interspecie relationships existed here. Who knows, I might even like dating a pony, or even a griffon. I haven't met a griffon, but the way Dash talks about Gilda, they seem like good people.'_

"What am I even talking about?" Amaya groaned, forcing her face into her pillow, "I should care about my job, not my love life!"

"Meep!" Amaya jerked as a sudden knock came to her door. Glancing over to the clock on her dresser, it read, '10:00 PM' Amaya cleared her voice as she called out, "It's open, Jade!"

As the door open, Jade smirked, "How'd you know it was me?"

This earned a giggle from Amaya as she replied, "Who else could it be? You have some-'pony' over you didn't tell me about?"

"P-pony?" Jade locked eyes with Amaya, trying to act cool, but couldn't help wondering if her secret was out.

"Yeah, the gigs up, I know you are in a herd." Amaya smiled, pointing her finger at her accusingly.

Jade stepped further into Amaya's room as she threw her hands up, "I give up officer! I admit it! I've started a relationship with two creatures of a different specie."

"Then... why did you say all those things the other day?" Amaya frowned, not really upset, but was confused at her friends actions.

A devilish grin formed on Jade's face as she shook her head, "You've always been really gullible, you know that Amaya?"

Puffing her cheeks out, Amaya pouted, "How so?!"

Reaching into her pocket, Jade pulled out a small round orb that was currently wrapped in a multi colored foil. Unraveling it and Plopping it into her mouth, a small pop could be heard as she bit into it, "You believe everything I say, even when it's apparent that I'm just teasing. You don't even realize that Rainbow Dash likes you, and you two spend every moment you can together."

"D-dash!?" Amaya's eyes widened, a question mark forming above her head.

Pursing her lips, Jade had formed the ball into a malleable form before blowing it into a bubble. It popped before it retreated back into her mouth, "To be fair though, It seems she isn't even sure of her feelings, so I wouldn't feel too bad that you didn't realize it. It's just a matter of time before the two of you hook up."

"Rainbow Dash doesn't like me, and I am not gullible!" Amaya frowned, gripping at her pillow.

"Yeah, and ponies can't talk." Jade Snickered, blowing another bubble.

_FWOOMP!~~ _within a moment, and without thinking, Amaya angrily tossed her pillow toward her housemate. Jade could faintly be heard snickering as she darted down the hall. Jumping up from her spot, Amaya took chase and followed Jade down the hall. Before Jade could close the door to her room, Amaya pushed the door open, and tackled her friend to the bed. Pinning Jade to the bed with her wrists to either side of her head, Amaya playfully raised her voice, "Now, take it back! I'm not gullible..."

Suddenly, Jade sputtered and coughs, and Amaya went wide eyed as she released her friends wrists and jumped off, "Jade! Are you okay?"

Slowly sitting up in bed, Jade weakly smiled, clearing her voice, "I swallowed my gum..."

Blinking mindlessly for a moment, a grin gradually formed and Amaya covered her mouth to cover a laugh. As she lost the battle to a fit of laughter, Jade took the opportunity to join in. After several moments of stress relieving laughter, the smiles slowly faded. Crawling up onto the bed, Amaya pulled her legs up to her chest, and rested her head on her knees, "Jade?"

"Yeah? Something on your mind?" Jade joined her by sitting down on the bed. Her hands supporting herself from behind.

"What is it like being with a pony?" Amaya hid half her face behind her knees, looking to Jade in her peripherals.

Kicking off her slippers, Jade laid back on the bed, crossing her arms behind her head for support, "It's almost like having a large pillow thrusting inside of you."

Jade's words were so calm, that it took Amaya a moment for her words to catch up to her. Amaya's cheeks flared up, before grabbing a nearby pillow and throwing it at her friend, "Why is everything a joke with you?!"

"I'm being serious..." Jade frowned, sitting up, "Other than the weird sex, being with a pony isn't much different than a human."

"S-seriously?" Amaya stuttered, looking Jade in the eye as if to check if she was yanking her chain again. Her eyes went wide, jolting around to sit Indian style, "Wait! You've already had sex with them!?"

Sitting up on the bed, Jade was now eye level with her friend, "You know me, I don't really think sex is something is something you have to wait for. We are all adults, and if we want it, we should be able to just go for it. Plus, Pinkie seemed eager to get Caramel and myself together as soon as possible."

Amaya's eyes went wide once more, '_They actually had sex? A human and a pony? I... wonder what it was like?' _glancing over to Jade, she hesitated, '_I could just ask her... would that be okay?'_

Prodding her fingers together, Amaya's cheeks flared up, "W-what... what was it like?"

"Like I said, it was like a big furry pillow thrusting into me." Jade chuckled, a small grin formed in the corner of her mouth.

Furrowing her brow, Amaya grabbed another pillow, hitting Jade repeatedly in the stomach. Jade started laughing as she tried her best to protect herself, "Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" Amaya pouted, glaring at her friend, "To be honest, it felt normal for me. All I saw was Pinkie and Caramel. I mean, it is kind of hard to work around them when all they have are hooves, but that doesn't lessen the experience. Plus Caramel wasn't much bigger than a human. I thought it would be rather large, but it was proportional I suppose."

"Hmm..." was all Amaya could muster, her eyes falling to the bed. When Amaya didn't say anything, Jade sat up and scooted closer, wrapping her arm around her friends waist, "So, what are you going to do if Rainbow Dash really does like you?"

Her gaze falling faint, Amaya gently shook her head, "I don't know..."

Twirling around on the bed, Jade faced her friend and held up a finger. Amaya looked to the finger curiously, before looking the smiling Jade in the eyes as she spoke, "Welp, it's not like she's going to say anything while she hasn't come to terms with her feelings, so just focus on your new job for now!"

Slowly crawling out of bed, Amaya was leaving the room before pausing at the door, "Thanks Jade... I suppose I need to reevaluate my life in Equestria..."

"Atta girl! Just gotta keep an open mind is all!" Jade snapped her fingers, grinning with her teeth showing.

Giggling at her friend, Amaya turned for her room. Upon reaching her room, Amaya picked up her pillow from the floor before moving for her bed. Clicking off the light, she proceeded to curl up under the sheets, "A relationship with a female pony huh?" closing her eyes, Amaya let out a small contented sigh, "I could... give it a shot..." It wasn't long until sleep overcame her.


End file.
